


Only You

by K_rayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rayne/pseuds/K_rayne
Summary: Each time Prince Derek excuses himself from attending a celebration or gathering, he leaves his new husband to attend the festivities by himself. The only consolation Prince Stiles receives are the array of presents Derek always sends as an apology. Yet, besides the disappointment Stiles feels and the growing rumors around court focused on his marriage, Stiles still loves his husband, and always tries to forgive his actions.Until of course Derek refuses to attend Stiles’ twenty first birthday celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the period pieces I watch and read on a near daily basis. Though, unlike those, this is pure unashamed fluff. 
> 
> Also this work is completely un-beta'd, so if you come across any glaring mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

The week after Stiles married Prince Derek, when they were to go together into court, he was told by Derek’s chief advisor Sir Boyd that Derek, with the deepest of apologies, could not attend due to work related responsibilities. Stiles, being the outstanding husband he is, forgave Derek almost immediately, speaking praise of his husband’s dedication to his work. It also helped that, in consolation, Derek had gifted Stiles with the castle of Highlands and an increase in his household allowance. On the Winter Solstice, before the evening’s celebrations, Derek sent Stiles a collection of rare jewels, luxuries furs, and imported fabrics, but spent the entire holiday in his council chambers, leaving Stiles to lead the court festivities alone. Stiles did so with a smile, while burying whatever slight spite he felt towards Derek. It was not until the third time, when a rare collection of Latin books where given in exchange for their canceled trip to go visit some high-ranking officials in the western region, did Stiles realize that Derek’s unfortunate habit was being done consciously. And so, it became a common occurrence. Before every celebration Stiles would learn that his husband could not attend due to whichever excuses he gave and he would be presented with a small mountain of presents. Which did little to comfort him against the gossips of the court, soft whispers that speculated about the Prince’s disinterest in his husband. But Stiles did not complain, despite the worries that grew steadily in the back of his mind, and simply went along with his husband’s ways.

Yet, Stiles wondered whether his husband actually loved him. Sure, they took their suppers together and had private walks within the gardens. During those times they spoke and laughed like close friends. Then at night, Derek would visit his bed chamber, holding Stiles close to him and softly telling Stiles of all the traits he most admired about him. But Stiles could not help but question whether Derek was just humoring him. Stiles was Derek’s husband and Prince Consort. His role was to produce heirs and be Derek’s closest advisor and friend. Yet, after half a year of marriage, Stiles and Derek hardly appeared together in public. Their relationship felt elicit, like a secret. As though Derek was ashamed of it.

And his shifts in personality only made Stiles question this thought even more. Derek was such a different man with Stiles when alone. He was gentler then he appeared in public. He grew a sense of humor, laughing at Stiles’ jests, playing along with his teases. He was sincere, and kind. At night they played cards and gambled on kisses, competed in chest and checkers where stolen pieces resulted in the other removing pieces of clothing. They embraced with so much passion sometime they could not even manage to fully disrobe. And other times they would simply lie down next to each other, taking pleasure in the other’s company. But come day time, Derek would disappear, offering only a cold kisses on the cheek and empty inquiries towards his health whenever their paths publicly crossed. 

So, Stiles was confused. Around court talk of Derek’s coldness towards his new husband was a popular topic. His friends were quick to assure him that most people at court though very highly of him, and talked only of how he deserved to be treated better. But Stiles knew that there were others who blamed him, saying it was because he was too unlikable to rouse passion in his husband, that Derek was embarrassed over Stiles’ excitable nature and foreign origins, that the only reason Derek married him was for political prospects, or because Stiles could bear children. Part of him wished he could tell them what he and Derek where like privately, but the other part of him took their comments to heart, dissecting their words at night as Derek slept besides him.

Thus, on the morning of his twenty first birthday, when he awoke to news that he had been gifted three horses, two pure bred dogs, an entire shelf of translated books, a gold plated decorative monogrammed sword, twelve yards of fine golden silk, a new carriage, and other gifts that where to be revealed throughout the day, he knew Derek would not be accompanying him to his birthday celebration. Sir Boyd proved this, relaying Derek’s apology.

His household stared at him expectantly as Sir Boyed finished his announcements. Although Derek made excuses for almost all events he could get out of, Stiles had believed his birthday would be different. He wondered why he even bothered to hope as Sir Boyd looked at him with an apologetic expression.

“Tell the Prince thank you for all his kindness,” Stiles said evenly. “I am humbled by his generosity and accept him gifts wholeheartedly.” After the fifth time Derek canceled on Stiles, he stopped bothering to come up with different ways of saying thank out for abandoning me, so he always stuck to a single speech. Like every other time, Sir Boyd bowed, promising to relay his message to the Prince, and exited his chambers. The gifts that could be brought inside where collected by different members of his household. Lady Lydia went to his side, offering her silent condolence by distracting him with the day’s schedule.

“Preparations for tonight’s feast and dance are well on their way, but you will not have to worry about taking any charge on it. Dozens of courtiers have requested audiences with you, some worthy and others just for show. Sir Scott and Lady Allison have asked to join you for breakfast, while –“

“Lady Lydia,” Stiles interrupted. Just as he did with Boyd, he kept his voice steady. “Call off the celebration.” He thought of all the preparations and arriving guests. “Keep the feast going, but treat is as just another dance. Decline all requests for an audience, and offer my apologies to Scott and Allison, but invite them for dinner tomorrow night. When questioned, tell all I came down with an illness.”

Ignoring Lydia’s questions and his households surprised stares, he turned back into his bed chamber and closed the doors.

-*-

Several hours later Stiles heard another knock outside of his bedroom. All day people had been stopping by to check on Stiles, inquiring about his health and offering his household their solace. Some inquired with genuine concern while others did so purely out of curiosity, to see whether or not he was truly ill. Lydia had turned them all away, offering thanks and assurance to those who truly cared and pretending that Stiles’ sudden illness was unwarranted and concerning with those who did not care. Stiles felt extremely grateful for Lydia and the way she liked causing those she disliked to feel panicked and ashamed. Dear Lydia had gone as far as to call in the physician to express faux concern over Stiles’ sudden sadness. Of course, she knew Stiles was just fine, but getting the physician to agree that the best cure for Stiles’ melancholy was to take a break from his hectic lifestyle just cemented the belief at court that Stiles was truly sick, and not just hiding in his room reading.

When the door was answered this time, Stiles heard footsteps enter quickly and heavily into the sitting room. Dresses and suits crinkled as his household bowed and greeted his royal highness from behind Stiles’ bedroom doors. Stiles arose quickly from his chair as Derek entered the room, a hard expression on his face. Stiles bowed. Derek turned and signaled Lydia to leave them alone. Stiles stayed bowed until he heard the last of his household leave. Once the front door closed behind them, he stood back up.

“Your highness,” He greeted. Derek’s eyes trailed over Stiles appearance. “You are not well,” he stated.

“I am fine,” Stiles assured his husband, sitting back down. Stiles didn’t really think Derek would actually come to see him. He thought he would leave him alone for the day, figuring his sickness was only a rouse, before coming back into his bed at night with a halfhearted apology and a small inquire towards his well being. Seeing Derek stand in his bedroom in broad daylight was an odd sight to see. It made him uncomfortable.

“And yet you sit alone in your chambers instead of celebrating your birthday. I know you are not physically ill, but canceling your own birthday celebration the day of does not speak well of your emotional health,” Derek said thickly. It was the same tone of voice Derek used when speaking at council meetings, when he was threatening for others to challenge him, knowing already that he was right. Suddenly, Stiles had the urge to push Derek back.

“I figured since it suites your highness so well to pull yourself out of celebrations and gatherings so often that I too should indulge myself in doing such things. I must say it’s very nice. I see why you do it.”

Derek choose not to respond to Stiles’ bait. Instead, he continued to stare intently at him. “You should lie down. I think you may truly be unwell.”

“I am absolutely fine thank you,” Stiles snapped.

Derek expression became hard. “Why are you acting so difficult? Did you not like the gifts?” He asked in a frustrated earnest. 

The question took Stiles by surprise. “No, I very much enjoy the gifts. Thank you!” He stated with in an indignant huff. He rose to look at Derek at the same level, but as soon as he stood up Derek reached for his arm and pulled him gently back down, so that they were both sitting.

Derek closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Stiles was unsure of what to do, not used to the way his husband was acting.

“I don’t understand why you see it fit to not celebrate your own birthday,” Derek said after a moment, looking straight at Stiles.

“Why should I when you do not even wish to celebrate my birthday,” Stiles had meant to speak angrily, but all of the fight that had built up inside him vanished. “I am your husband, yet you show no interest in me once we are no longer alone.” He looked up at Derek’s surprised expression. Without thinking, Stiles asked “Why is it? What is it about me that makes you ignore me so? What do I need to do to make you love me?”

As though an unseen force had pushed him forward, Derek jumped off his seat and kneeled down in front of Stiles. He took hold of Stiles’ face, placing his palms along Stiles' jaw line. “Of course I love you. Oh Stiles why would you believe I didn’t love you?” He asked worryingly. Stiles looked down, burrowing his cheek into Derek’s palm.

“You are never with me in public, and when you do see me, you act as though I am an acquaintance and not your husband. Each time there is a holiday or celebration you leave me to attend or celebrate alone. As though you are embarrassed of me.”

“Stiles,” Derek said seriously, lifting his husbands head so their eyes met. “You are intelligent and charming and kind. I am so fiercely proud to have you as my husband, and never have I ever felt ashamed of it. I am sorry I made you feel any other way. I do not do well in public, and I never have. I do not like crowds, or people looking upon me. And when I am out in court I find it easiest to act serious, engaging only when necessary. Yet you are so social, so comfortable surrounded by strangers, that I did not want to burden you with my dislike of court life. I thought my gifts would make up for my absence.”

Stiles sniffed, but smiled softly. “I thought you were appeasing me. Keeping me content as you showed off that you can care for me. I thought you only married me to have children. Or strengthen the alliance between our countries.” He awkwardly laughed while brushing the wetness away from his eyes. Derek pulled him up so they were standing and embraced him. “I married you for you, Stiles. I wanted your laugh, and your cleverness. I wanted your passion and love. I want you to feel the love I bear for you. Only you.”

Stiles buried his head into Derek’s shoulder, holding onto him. They stayed there, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Finally, Stiles pulled away, laughing slightly to disguise his embarrassment. “Well, now I feel foolish.”

“Don’t,” Derek said, kissing him on the forehead. “Why don’t we go on with the celebration? The feast is still in progress and the courtiers are already here. Let us celebrate joyously, the way you want.”

Stiles smiled, but shook his head. “No.” he said pleasantly, tilting his head his kiss Derek softly. “I just want to stay here,” he hummed tenderly as Derek smiled, kissing him back.  “With only you.”


End file.
